gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki:Community Noticeboard
Welcome to the GTA Myths Wiki Community Noticeboard ' Talk page rules apply here. This noticeboard is for discussion and voting on changes to the wiki, reporting vandalism and wiki rule breaking, and reporting bad or unfair behavior from GTA Myths Wiki staff. For requests for promotion, please go to 'GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for promotion. Voting Requirements Since voting about a change can cause arguments, here are the rules. *Every User can cast a vote (exceptions may apply, see Bureaucrat Only Decisions.) *Anyone can start a topic for a community vote. *Please be civil when voting, and never condemn another user's vote. *Voting usually lasts 3 to 5 days. *To vote or add a request you must have at least 100 edits, have been an active user on the wiki for at least one month, and be in good standing with no Blocks within the past month on your record. Active Requests End of the User of the Month As said in the title above, I think having too many daily things for now is not good as a reference to what Gunshow said, "Why even have monthly things if we only update the home page every 6 months?". This just hugely proves the point that UoM is not required at all. - AwesomeBoy Votes * No - Slash (talk) 15:05, July 2, 2017 (UTC) *'No' - Gunshow (T, ) 15:08, July 2, 2017 (UTC) *No Indep (Wanna map?| ) 19:34, July 2, 2017 (UTC) *'No' - Boomer8 (Contact) 05:39, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Comments * First of all, USE SIGNATURES! Second of all, don't end it. Just start editing the damn page. Slash (talk) 15:05, July 2, 2017 (UTC) *I agree with Slash, don't close it, just start updating it again. After all, you have admin rights and can edit the front page, you should take initiative and do it. - Gunshow (T, ) *Well, I know it is not used, buy let's keep it. There are not many users active now, and of they are, they actually were before so... Indep (Wanna map?| ) 19:34, July 2, 2017 (UTC) *I don't know where Gunshow said this to you, but UotM should absolutely not be canceled. The wiki isn't bursting with activity at the moment, but that shouldn't give the green light to remove cool interactive tools that make the Myth Wiki unique. Boomer8 (Contact) 05:39, July 4, 2017 (UTC) *Unique only until someone on GTA Wikia copies it. Slash (talk) 15:05, July 2, 2017 (UTC) **Without getting derailed, I presume you're referencing the HoF that the GTA Wiki employs; would you like to tell me how it was "copied"? Considering the fact numerous other Wikias, including the Wikipedia itself, host the same (or similar rewarding) feature, there is no 'copying' involved, especially when I get the impression that MW feel they own it as a feature only allowed for themselves. Whether or not Wikias with the same feature influenced the decision to employ such feature is perfectly acceptable, but 'copying' is a rather extreme word. Monk Talk 22:22, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Inactive Requests Closed, as Indep won... again.Indep (Wanna map?| ) 19:52, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Photographic Competition Voting (Final) Hey there people! The first round of the competition is over. The winners of Vice City, San Andreas, and V'' sections are TheIndependent40, AwesomeBoy, and Mantiix, respectively. They are elected to the overall voting. RULES - No voting for yourselves. - To leave a vote, user needs to have at least 20 edits and log in at least one month ago. - Depending on the quantity of votes, voting will last from 2 to 11 days. Leave your votes. Indep (Wanna map?| ) 20:05, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Votes *AwesomeBoy--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 09:38, May 19, 2017 (UTC) *Mantiix - Indep (Wanna map?| ) 10:21, May 19, 2017 (UTC) *TheIndependent40 - Mantiix (talk) 10:27, May 19, 2017 (UTC) *TheIndependent40 - JakVenomHD (talk) 12:44, May 19, 2017 (UTC) *TheIndependent40 - StRyK3rZzZ (talk) 01:51, May 20, 2017 (UTC) *Mantiix --''[[User:AndreyFD|'AndreyFD']][[user talk:AndreyFD|'Talk']] 11:40, May 20, 2017 (UTC) *Mantiix ~ AwesomeBoy *Mantiix - Gunshow (T, ) 15:53, May 21, 2017 (UTC) *The Independent40 --Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:27, May 22, 2017 (UTC) *AwesomeBoy~Taskforce141yuri 09:49, May 26, 2017 (UTC) *TheIndependent40 - Boomer8 (Contact) 05:45, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Closed, as 2nd round begins. Indep (Wanna map?| ) 20:05, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Photographic Competition Voting Hey people, the competition time is over. Now the voting starts. RULES *Voter needs to have at least 20 edits and needs to be logged in at least one month ago. *Vote can be left under every game once. *Competitors cannot vote for themselves. *Every 1st place of a game will be elected to the overall winner. *Depending of the quantity of votes, the voting will last from 2 to 11 days. To leave a vote, type in the username of the author of picture you liked. Indep (Wanna map?| ) 20:01, May 12, 2017 (UTC) ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *TheIndependent40 - --''[[User:AndreyFD|'AndreyFD']][[user talk:AndreyFD|'Talk']]'' 20:06, May 12, 2017 (UTC) *TheIndepedent40 - Mantiix (talk) 20:15, May 12, 2017 (UTC) *TheIndependent40 - JakVenomHD (talk) 22:42, May 12, 2017 (UTC) *TheIndependent40 --Sasquatch101 (talk) 06:15, May 13, 2017 (UTC) *User:TheIndependent40 --AwesomeBoy (contact) 14:17, May 14, 2017 (UTC) *TheIndependent40 - Gunshow (T, ) 08:29, May 13, 2017 (UTC) *One True Slash - Indep (Wanna map?| ) 09:02, May 13, 2017 (UTC) *TheIndependent40 - StRyK3rZzZ (talk) 02:45, May 15, 2017 (UTC) ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *AwesomeBoy - --''[[User:AndreyFD|'AndreyFD']][[user talk:AndreyFD|'Talk']]'' 20:06, May 12, 2017 (UTC) *AwesomeBoy - Mantiix (talk) 15:29, May 17, 2017 (UTC) *Gunshow20 - JakVenomHD (talk) 22:39, May 12, 2017 (UTC) *AwesomeBoy --Sasquatch101 (talk) 06:14, May 13, 2017 (UTC) *AwesomeBoy - Indep (Wanna map?| ) 09:02, May 13, 2017 (UTC) *The MTF called Scouter - Gunshow (T, ) 15:40, May 14, 2017 (UTC) *Gunshow20 - StRyK3rZzZ (talk) 02:45, May 15, 2017 (UTC) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Mantiix - --''[[User:AndreyFD|'AndreyFD']][[user talk:AndreyFD|'Talk']]'' 20:06, May 12, 2017 (UTC) *AndreyFD - Mantiix (talk) 20:15, May 12, 2017 (UTC) *Sasquatch101 - JakVenomHD (talk) 22:37, May 12, 2017 (UTC) *Boomer8 - --Sasquatch101 (talk) 06:08, May 13, 2017 (UTC) *Boomer8 - Gunshow (T, ) *Mantiix - Indep (Wanna map?| ) 09:03, May 13, 2017 (UTC) *User:Mantiix AwesomeBoy (contact) 14:17, May 14, 2017 (UTC) *Mantiix - StRyK3rZzZ (talk) 02:45, May 15, 2017 (UTC)